


I Can Do Bad All By Myself

by KrazyKeke



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Nakia is your big sister, Post-Black Panther (2018), Reader-Insert, Some Humor, Wakandan!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: Sometimes, someone comes into your life so unexpectedly, takes your heart by surprise, and changes your life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> M'Baku is a tough character for me to write but I'm having fun.

“Leave me be, Hondo.” Your voice sounds weary, even to your ears. “I do not wish to see you this day.” Bast, you feel as if you’re sweltering in this heat, even though you’d dressed casually in a summer dress. 

“What about later today, or tomorrow?” 

Hondo is a good man, and an excellent substitute teacher for when you got sick. You’d like to think that two of you had been friends, but somehow, he’d gotten into his head that he wanted more than friendship from you, which is not something that you could offer. 

“Not later today, or any other days.” Speaking clearly and concisely, so there’s no mistaking that you mean what you’re saying. “I have no interest in you or wish to join you for a late lunch or early breakfast, or picnic, or anything else romantically inclined.”

Passerby who heard the exchange snickered and you momentarily felt bad for his misfortune, only he’d brought this on himself. You’d been saying ‘No’ repeatedly, for weeks. 

“Bast’s sake, woman! You’re so ruthless about it.” He laughed. “I kind of like that you keep being such a tease but enough is enough, now.” Hondo said cheerfully, reaching out to grab your arm as you turned to walk away. 

As soon as his hand came into contact with your shoulder, you’re moving on instinct and autopilot. Hip checking him as you turn inward, hand latching onto the offending appendage that touched you, twisting tightly and lifting upupup and he’s airborne, going overhead as you dip your head only a bit. Landing hard on the ground, groaning but you don’t let go of his hand, instead putting the heel of your soled feet onto his chest, making sure that he stays right he’s at. 

“Do you still think I’m teasing now?”

It was quickly dawning on him that you really weren’t joking all those times you refused, and you weren’t playing now. “Let…let go of me.” 

You’re seriously contemplating breaking his pinky when you hear golf clapping. Glancing to the left, you see that it’s T’Challa, features carefully composed into placidity, Okoye looks proud, and, the leader of the Jabari, M’Baku. It’s the final individual who clapped and you feel a rush of embarrassment fill you, clearly they’d witnessed this entire spectacle. 

“Kumkani, she’s…” he wiggled, trying to catch T’Challa’s eye. “Y/N’s crazy, she just attacked me for no reason!” 

You’re about to defend yourself and break his finger because how dare he–! However, Lord M’Baku answers before you can, “I would not call forcing your attentions or touch onto a woman who clearly stated that she does not desire you as ‘no reason’. Would you, kumkani, hmmm?”

“Men who cannot understand ‘no means no’ aren’t really men. Lord M’Baku.” T’Challa says calmly, flicking his gaze at the taller briefly.

“I see.” 

“You don’t understand! She’s a tea–AHHH!” Annoyed beyond belief, you broke two of his fingers. “Bast damn it! You evil witch! Cunt! Spinster!” And his thumb for good measure, releasing him and watching as he rolled around on the ground, holding his injured wrist. 

“Truly, I am grateful for the compliments.” You dip into a mocking curtsy. “It’s the sweetest thing you’ve called me for weeks.” Wiping your hands off on your dress, you nod farewell to the trio and head into the school building. 

**~**

“Glory to Hanuman, who was that?” M’Baku is practically breaking his neck, trying to get a glimpse of the woman who’d so beautifully handled herself, and that last remark, oooh, that was nice. 

“Y/N, secondborn daughter to the River Tribe Councilman, Nakisisa.” T’Challa says, on guard. “…Did this spectacle make you reconsider about rejoining Wakanda officially?”

Flapping his hand agitatedly, he says in a distracted tone, “What? No!” Turning back, M’Baku looks at T’Challa, excitement in his gaze. “I did not think anyone down here had a spine. Such fierceness that I just witnessed only comparable to a Jabari woman, she is really something else.” 

“My fingers, she broke my fingers!”

“Are you done?” He glanced down at the disgusting waste of space. “I mean, really, are. you. done?!”

“Okoye.” T’Challa flicked his attention to his General, communicating what he wanted non-verbally and the fierce woman nodded. Grabbing the whining man underneath his arm, half dragging him away. “…I’ve seen that look in many a man’s eye and you are wasting your time, Lord M’Baku.” 

“Look?” He effects an innocent expression. “I no naught of this look you speak of.” M’Baku cocked his head to the side, all confidence and secure in his own power and self. “Perhaps you are imagining things?” 

T’Challa’s lips thinned but he said nothing, merely shook his head. “There are other sights I would like for you to see before this day is over. Please, follow me.” 

Gesturing grandly, “After you.” 

‘I’ve already seen enough of this place as is.’ 

And if M’Baku sneaks a glance back at the school where Y/N is, then it’s no one’s business at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the reviews, lovelies! It made me want to continue.

“Are you okay?” The query, delivered in a quiet tone, causes you to look up from perusing the cafe menu, even though you knew what you wanted. “I heard about what happened with Hondo…”

Rolling your eyes, you purse your lips. “I did nothing he did not rightfully deserve.” 

“No, no!” Panya looks startled. “I wouldn’t dream of… Of course I’m not agreeing with Hondo.” Her voice becomes a little squeaky towards the end, making you think briefly that her namesake has weight. “You did several of us a favor and Kumkani sending that letter to get him terminated personally? That’s just the icing on the cake. So thank you.” 

“The king can do as he likes.” You say neutrally as you flag down a waitress and ordered a green tea and plate of koeksisters, while Panya chose the hertzoggies. “I had no idea that he was such a big headache to other women though.” 

Panya shrugged. “Men, women. It did not matter. He thought he had a right to whoever that he pleased.” 

There’s something about the way that she says that final sentence that has the hairs on the nape of your neck standing up. “Did he…–”

Before the words can leave your lips, the bell on the cafe door jingled, signaling another customer and your eyes dart to the source of the sound by habit. The broad shoulders are what you notice first, then his muscled chest, large hands and muscular thighs. 

Thick, your mind whispered perversely. That’s what the Jabari leader is. 

“My Gran Gran used to say that all Jabari men need to be strong in order to endure the harshness of the mountains, but Lord M’Baku is…” Panya’s voice dragged you back to the present and you looked at her as she fanned herself dramatically. “Well, they don’t make men like him in the rest of Wakanda, do they?”

No, they did not. Your father used to entertain several Tribes’ leaders over dinner or had you and your sister come with him to social functions and all the boys and grown men were lean or not quite as tall or heavily muscled as the Jabari chieftain. “I think you have a saucy mouth for someone so shy.” You remark, lightly teasing instead of revealing your true thoughts. 

“I can be shy  _and_ admit that I have eyes in my head – as do you.” She rebutted. Then stunned you by what she did next, “Lord M’Baku!” Panya called out to the male. He turned his head, looking around for the person, much to your horror. “Over here! Please, come sit with us!”

“What are you doing!?” You hiss through your teeth. Panya ignored you and called out to him again, waving her arms and this time, he saw her. He said something to the waiter and the shorter nodded, going off to do whatever is asked as M’Baku steadily walks toward the table that you and Panya were seated. 

“Hello, ladies.” Your eyes had darted to the cafe’s window, looking out of it and Panya lightly kicked your shin and as you go to reprimand her, you catch him looking at you. Mouth dry, you offer a nod. “It  _is_ alright for me to have an afternoon snack with you, yes? I do not want to make anyone uncomfortable.” 

You have the feeling that you’re being teased and do not much like it. So you do what you always do when annoyed. “Do as you like, Lord M’Baku. You will find that I can overlook you as easily as the furniture in this cafe.” 

“Y/N!” Panya sounds scandalized and you glower at her because for Bast’s sake, this is all her fault.

Lord M’Baku laughs. A deep, full bodied sound that’s warm and genuine. The few people in the cafe turn to search for the source of the commotion but turn back to their desserts and treats quickly. M’Baku does not care that he’s making a spectacle and his laugh turns to little giggles ~~, which is actually cute~~. 

The waiter finally arrives, bringing with him a chair and the chieftain sinks down into it after saying thanks. 

“You have an honesty about yourself that I very much like, Lady Y/N.” 

“Just Y/N.” You interrupt, ignoring Panya when she kicked you, again. 

He continues on as if you hadn’t interrupted, “But you will find that I am not so easily overlooked.” There’s a challenging undertone to his words and when his gaze locks onto yours briefly, you feel uncomfortably warm and flustered. And much to your disgust, you’re the one who looks away first. The waitress arrives with the sweets, placing the items onto the table.   
“Ooh, koeksisters! May I have some?!”

You’re about to snap ‘No!’ but when you turn your head, he’s looking at you with an adorable, child-like gleam in his eye, sitting so close. Too close. “…Do what you like.” 

“That is a big platter and as I always tell my class, sharing is caring.” Panya says simply and you cut her a look but she is already eating her own sweets, watching as Lord M’Baku cheerfully picks off your plate.

This. Is. All. Her. Fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *beams* These two are hella adorable. I really like Panya, tryna be on her fairy godmother sthick. Quiet people notice everything so she can tell, yo. If you want leave a review. Again, thanks for the encouragement.


	3. Chapter 2.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before work because I was high key pressed to do it and I'm getting high high high off these reviews y'all lavishing me wit. This chapter continues where the previous ch left off.

Panya is officially not your favorite person anymore. The entire time at the cafe she regaled Lord M’Baku with tales of your misadventures with the opposite sex, or as she described it, “the correction of males with fragile egos who assumed they were owed sex”. 

Truly, her sassiness is off the charts. 

Basically, she just kept embellishing the fights you’d been in while defending yourself against handsy men. Either way, M’Baku is enthralled by what’s she saying, humming at the right parts to keep her talking and when she excitedly attempted to explain a certain punch or kick with a literal demonstration?

Well, we were forced to leave for disturbing the peace. 

It was all great fun and amusing to the Jabari leader and he gently shushed her worried apologies, dismissing it as unimportant. Honestly, at the back of your mind, you’d assumed him to be brutish to the core as all mountain men were rumored to be and mentally chastised yourself for the assumptions of his character and vowed to be better.

“Thank you both for walking me home! I had lots of fun today.” Panya said cheerfully, loitering half in, half out her front door. “See you at the school tomorrow, Y/N?”

“I’ll help you review the class notes.” You promise.

As soon as the door closed, you turn on your heel. “Why the rush, little fighter?”

You count to ten then slowly turn back around. “Do not give me nicknames.” You state clearly. “And I am not little. You are just gargantuan.” 

He laughs for the nth time this day, the sound just as warm and all encompassing as when you’d first heard it. Nonetheless, you still feel offended which he picks up on and stops laughing immediately. “I apologize Lady Y/N. You are absolutely right. I was being inappropriate and out of line.” M’Baku says formally, features contrite. “Would you permit me to eventually give you a nickname when we become better friends?”

When, not if. Trying to determine his angle, your eyes squint as you stare at him suspiciously but M’Baku merely holds eye contact, face open and sincere. Sniffing, you turn your head, “…That would be permissible.” 

“And may I escort you home?” He asked, tone hopeful. “I won’t loiter.” 

Thank Bast that your skin is too dark to noticeably blush. “We are wasting daylight as is dawdling.” Crossing your arms in front of your chest you start marching away and hear him following after you, then he moves from behind you to your right side and you can see that he’s smiling, as if he’d won a great battle.

Fool.  ~~A cute fool but still a fool.~~

Although it’d been your intention to walk in peace and quiet, somehow he’s got you talking to him. Conversation flows with ease as he sticks to neutral and safe topics, like what you taught at the school (“History and Music. I play the flute.”) and what student did you like best (“I’m supposed to be partial but Akaye is the apple of my eye, she is so smart!”) and an array of other things. Mostly the talks kept returning to fight styles and strangely, about Wakanda. He told you bits about the Jabari. Not much but enough for you to be fascinated to know more. 

“Women fight right alongside the men?” You asked, curious and more than a bit delighted.

“Of course!” M’Baku huffed, almost as if affronted. “In some ways, they are even more fierce than all of my men combined.” Pausing, he mulled over his words. “No, I take that back. The women are the  **FIERCEST** in my Tribe.” Chuckling in remembrance, “Juuka actually got the first strike when we fought alongside kumkani against the usurper and the Border Tribe; hit the fool right behind his head with her staff. The tale is still being passed around and her husband beams with pride every time.”

“They sound like a very cute couple!” You aren’t paying attention to what’s in front of you and stumble over a root but Lord M’Baku is right there, helping you keep your balance and your hands are on his (thick) muscled shoulders. 

Bast. Save. You.

B-Bump! Lifting your hands off his person immediately, as if he were on fire, you wave your hands in front of you. “Oooh, look at the time! This is me, I have to get inside now and prepare for b–”

“Lady Y/N.”

“And this is was really fun, we should do it again, Lord M’Baku but I really, really have to go.” As you spoke, you walked backwards and he lets you, watching you with a complicated expression that you dare not explore too deeply.

But before you could rush inside, Hondo’s unwelcome voice reaches your ears, “SPINSTER!”

This bastard. Did he really–?

You turn around robotically and see him a few feet away with several other men. Men that had all tried to get handsy with you at one point or another and you put in the hospital for the audacity. “Hello, bastard!” You greet cheerfully. “I see you brought the Asshole Anonymous Association with you. Were you  _that_ intimidated?”

“Shut up! You broke my fingers. You’re going to pay for that.” He sounded like some type of cartoonish villain. “We’ve all got a bone to pick with you.” A very narcissistic cartoon villain. “Right, guys?”

“I count thirteen, Lady Y/N.” M’Baku drawled. “We could split them up evenly and save the ring leader for last. If you would permit me to fight with you?”

“Hey, pay attention to me! I’m talking!”

“What say you?” He raised an eyebrow, ignoring Hondo entirely.

“I say…” And without another word, you charged at the nearest man, throwing yourself bodily at him and striking him in the face. M’Baku is only a step or two behind you and laughing all the while as he joins the fray.

This is the start of something beautiful, you feel it in your bones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all really think you could resist for forever? Ha! Let's be real.

After that incident with Hondo and his little AAA group, a spectacle which ended with T’Challa halfheartedly attempting to scold the both of you – only you couldn’t take it seriously with Okoye in the background giving Lord M’Baku and yourself discreet thumbs up – things have been easier and harder.

Easier because he’s perhaps the only man you allowed yourself to be truly comfortable with. Harder  _because he’s perhaps the only man you allowed yourself to be truly comfortable with_. 

You’re used to men thinking they’re entitled to your attention and time. Used to men attempting to enter a relationship with you under the premise that they could ‘fix’ your anti-social attitude. Be gentler, be softer. Be a lady and keep your mouth closed. Stop faking this warrior’s mentality. 

It is exhausting…to repeat the same thing over and over, to explain to people that no, you’re not faking. That you really prefer being by yourself and while you’re passionate about teaching the younger generation, the thought of being a mother intimidates you; to bring an innocent life totally dependent on you into this world and to fail the child in any way? 

That would devastate you.

And why are you having these thoughts in the first place, despite the fact that it’s usually only a topic that’s brought up in an offhanded manner by your matriarch occasionally? That’s right, you’re thinking of the future, thinking of a future with Lord M’Baku. 

Poke. 

Lazily, you swatted at the person that poked your shoulder. 

Poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke.

“’An ‘ou ‘wease ‘top? (Translation: Can you please stop?)” Head bowed on the table, arms covering your face, your voice is muffled. 

Poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke.

“ **STOP IT**  a–” Voice leaving you, your annoyed glare transforms into a surprised stare as you realized it’s not Panya annoying you, but the man that’d been a constant in your thoughts. “….M’Baku, what are you doing here?”

Removing a basket from behind his back, the tall man smiled, “It’s date day.” 

Date day. Ohhhh, Bast. 

It’d been a subtle, not so subtle, thing that he’d interjected when the two of you had become closer. Less acquaintances that hung out in cafes and made small talk, or sparring buddies (not that he used his full strength, he still fought hard) but friends? That is perhaps the word, you’d become friends? But just when you thought that you’d figured…whatever the two of you were doing, out, then he would do or say something that totally imbalanced you. 

So, yes. Date day. 

Panya, the little instigator, had ‘let it slip’ that you tended to forget to bring lunch to work on Wednesday and it’d become M’Baku’s mission to bring you something tasty and filling to eat. 

As a friend, of course. 

“I am…” You began to gather up the loose papers and other miscellaneous items on the desk. “Not hungry.” As you go to put them away in a dresser drawer, at that opportune moment, your stomach let out the most obnoxious and loudest, angriest growl ever.

M’Baku raised an eyebrow, a sardonic tilt to his lips. “Not hungry?” 

Feeling embarrassed beyond belief, you slammed the dresser drawer shut after stuffing the papers inside, “That’s correct. Not h–” Again, the obnoxious sound reverberated through the room. “That’s not a hungry sound. I’ve already eaten!” You insisted.

Another brow raised and the Jabari leader tilted his head, appraising you, “You ate toast, you mean? With perhaps a bit of blueberry jam?”

Panya is such a traitor!

Setting the basket down on your desk, M’Baku gets down on his haunches, so that he’s just barely toeing the line of being eye level with you. Then he reached out and pulled your chair forward. Automatically, you held onto the seat, more out of habit than any real fear that he’d actually let you fall. However, before you could open your mouth and complain anyway, he beat you to it. 

“No one needed to tell me about any of your atrociously bad eating habits either. I just have been paying you a lot of attention.” 

**B-BUMP!**

See? There he went, saying things that really weren’t ‘friend-like’. 

“You are not being fair. I eat. Just…sometimes I forget because–”

“Because you’re caught up in other things or projects.” M’Baku interjected. “I know. But today, you are going to eat.” His tone rang with a sense of finality and you could feel your defenses going up, about to refuse out of principle and being stubborn. “Please. Just half this sandwich and some juice.” And then he shot you the Bambi eyed look, which shouldn’t be appealing or adorable on a man of his strength and stature.

And  ** _YET_** …

“…Fine.” You reach out for the basket, about to grab the items he’d listed but his hand beat yours there. 

“Let me do it. I want to feed you.” 

 _Bast help you_. “?! What? Why?” 

“If you do this,” M’Baku says nonchalantly, opening the basket and selected a sandwich almost overflowing with lettuce, cheese, tomato, ham. “Then you’d select the smallest portion and only nibble. I want to make sure that you’re full. You’ll be teaching hyperactive children, little warrior, you need your strength.”

You know there’s a flaw in that statement s o m e w h e r e and you’re trying to find it when his fingers, with a slightly bigger bite sized bit, raised to your mouth. Heart turning over in your chest, slowly, your lips parted and the two of you maintained eye contact as you got the first taste of the morsel. 

Eyes closing of their own accord, you chewed thoroughly, enjoying the flavors that teased and tantalized your tongue. Savoring your food. After you swallowed, when you opened your eyes again, M’Baku is watching you with an intense, intent expression. 

“Good?” His voice seemed deeper and you’re trying to ignore what that means, to rationalize and decode it. “You’ve got something…” 

What happened next isn’t completely unexpected. You perhaps both had been yearning for this and so when he leaned in and actually kissed you? You didn’t angry and push back against him, you reached a hand up to his nape and tugged him closer. 

Oooh Bast. 

This is quite the quandary you’d gotten yourself mixed up in.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews for me? Ooh, you're too kind. Thank you.


End file.
